


She is the Sun

by 1StoryMaker



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, Introspection, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StoryMaker/pseuds/1StoryMaker
Summary: She came into their lives like the rays of the sun in the morning. While they, like a moth, flew towards her.None of them could have predicted the outcome.Does she regret her decision? Countless attempts and what if this isn't as bright a future as she sought for?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 25





	She is the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I...i dont know what came over me. Originally I had written this as an introspective drabble and posted it on FFN.  
> Recently I got the courage to flesh it out and post it here.  
> Please note that this is loosely based on my thoughts when I played the game. I hope you like it! And do feel free to share your thoughts here!

_Hello?_

Were her first words, a warm greeting just like any other, yet so special and fond a memory.

_It spoke!_

_a Hacker?!_

Of course they panicked at the first signs of radiating hope. After all, how long had it been since any of them felt the warmth of redemption and a spark of something beautiful.

...that was how she came into their lives.

Amidst a chaotic blunder, spun by a brother who yearned to be close to his other half yet destined to be separated due to unfortunate circumstance.

_I love you!_

Her words rang out, dispelling the disquiet that grew in their dark and lonely hearts.

Promises she made, too good to be true. Special and spoken earnestly to each one of them.

Including him. A sinner.

_Let's be partners!_

_You're mine._

_We shall be together._

...that was how she ended each tale. Brightening each of their lives in the only way that she could.

She was the sun. His light in what he believed to be a dark, dark world.

While he was the moon. Yearning to catch a glimpse of that ethereal light. Catch and absorb it.

Or perhaps, he was the satellite stranded on the space station. He could never hope to reach her without getting burnt. Yearning to catch a glimpse all the same.

_Promise you'll never leave me._

The words remained stuck in his heart, his throat, his mind. Yet somehow, the Sun came to him and stayed.

_I promise Saeyoung._

It hurt. It burned. It stung as she opened old wounds.

It blinded. It ached. It struck him with new nightmares as she forged on to create a path to fix the pain of the past.

But...she stayed.

The Sun remained. Glowing brighter than ever before.

Just for him.

Somehow...She helped him find courage, hope, family...

...himself.

But still it worried him. What if she leaves?

The Sun is a ball of hot gas. It is the largest star of the galaxy. One day, it too shall die and suck in the earth in the aftermath.

What if she decides to leave him stranded in the darkness? He would surely fall into the vortex of nothingness.

So he pushed. He tried to shut out the light before could reach him.

But, she kept trying. She did soo much. Despite everything he did to block her out, she managed to stretch out just enough for a single ray to reach him.

_I love **you** Saeyoung._ _I trust you._ _I will wait. I'm here if you need me._

Even now, she waits patiently. By his side and even away.

The others have acknowledged the Sun and have accepted the brightness in their days. They know that the nights will not be dark anymore, since the Sun shall always rise back the next day.

So what's stopping him?

"If you keep thinking and do nothing, then I will take her for myself."

Saeyoung turned to face his brother.

His brother, another _**Ray**_ that she brought back to him.

Twins they are. Perhaps they are like the moons of Mars. Two destined to be apart. So much alike yet different.

The same Sun shined upon them.

"She told me that she'll always be there to catch us when we fall. Apparently she has decided for us that we are a package deal."

Saeran seemed fond of her too, who wouldn't. Saeyoung smiled. She just had a way with others.

He heard Saeran scoff before he felt something hit his head.

"Ow! What's that for?"

His twin just glared at him. Clearly he must have missed the point.

"Stop worrying and go to her." Oh, that was the point.

"Do you think you're the only one worried? While you're here with me, she is alone and has no idea how things are going on."

Saeyoung raised his head and looked at his brother. It was true. He spent a lot of time with his estranged brother, trying to fix what was never really broken.

She helped them get there. Patiently, like a Saint, no, an angel.

Clearly, they both have become better. Somehow, they got through to each other. They shine bright, despite being a substitute for the Sun.

After all, no moon is worth it if not for the Sun that shines upon it.

And he never even told her of it.

_No more secrets._ _No more hiding._

God he was such an idiot. Didn't they already discuss this?

"Tsk." Clearly Saeran was the smarter one. "I'm going to play that game that blonde kid plays. Go and do that mushy thing you both do and get her home when you come back so that she can never leave us."

Saeyoung was long gone before he finished his sentence. Saeran didn't mind it, if it meant that he was finally bringing back the ball of sunshine that fell into their lives.

Saeran smiled, a small smile. Maybe things aren't so bad after all. Maybe things can get better.

_No! Don't hurt my brother!_

_Saeyoung!_

_Saeran!_

They have the Sun with them after all.

_We are in this together._

And they are her precious moons.


End file.
